


the diner

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [64]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Deltarune - Freeform, Drabble, F/F, Female Kris - Freeform, Krusie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kris treats Susie as they visit the diner.





	the diner

Kris happily held Susie’s hand as they walked into the diner, Susie holding the door up for her.

 

It closed behind the with the pleasant sound of a ringing bell, and the couple walked up to the counter, a young monster currently working there.

 

“Hello Kris, and… Susie was it? What would you like?”

 

“I’d like a hot chocolate and bagel, with cream cheese.”

 

“Okay dearie, how about you?”

 

The monster looked at Susie, and Kris saw how the monster immediately tensed, and began looking at the price tags.

 

“Susie can choose whatever she wants, I’m paying.”

 

The monster looked over at her girlfriend.

 

“You sure Kris? You know you don’t need too.”

 

“I want too, it’s my treat okay, this is a date after all.”

 

Kris saw how Susie began to blush, and bit her lower lip.

 

“Well, then I’d like a piece of strawberry cheesecake, and some tea.”

 

“Okay dearies, pick a table and it’s coming right up.”

 

Kris paid, and they chose a table.

 

As they sat down, Kris let out a smile.

 

“I didn’t know you liked tea.”

 

“Heh… I guess you didn’t. But I love it. And, thank you so much for paying for me. I got really nervous at first. I don’t really like talking about being poor and all, it’s kinda embarrassing. You’re a great person Kris.”

 

“No need to thank me Susie, I just want you to have a good time.”

 

“I sure do whenever I’m with you.”


End file.
